


奶油水果x

by Arest



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arest/pseuds/Arest





	奶油水果x

给天生的生贺。ooc致歉。天生做的海报太好看了，快去找她约美工，特便宜。

祁醉已经出差一周了，于炀一周没见到祁醉，有点魂不守舍，尽管每天都可以视频聊天，在视频聊天的时候还可以做一些友爱的运动。但是毕竟触碰不到真人，没有实感，而且自己弄起来也没有祁醉来的shuang。

于炀很想祁醉，想他身上的味道，想他温柔的嗓音，想他某些时候的表情。（咳）但是他身为一队之长，该训练的时候绝对会好好训练的，只是在夜深人静的时候，在被窝里偷偷摸摸翻出祁醉的语音反反复复地听，听到睡着。

好容易祁醉快回来了，还不巧碰上了训练赛。于炀当时就有点想翘了训练赛，去祁醉房间里陪祁醉。

但是，不能，他要是翘了比赛，那队长还做不做了，所以咱可怜的小于炀只能委委屈屈（bushi）地呆在训练室和骑士团打训练赛。

祁醉一回来就看到他的于队长正带着耳机聚精会神地指挥队友和骑士团打训练赛，完全没听到他已经走到训练室门口站着，瞅两眼于炀的情况，他安下心，这把估计能赢。就开始肆无忌惮地盯着于炀穿着队服的背景看，越看越觉得他的童养媳可爱，越看越想……咳。祁醉在内心咳嗽了一声，打断了自己脑子的某些不能过审的画面。

就这么盯了将近20分钟，比赛也接近尾声了，祁醉实在按捺不住自己想对于炀这样那样的心情，他悄咪咪地走近于炀的身后，弯腰凑近于炀的侧脸，对着他的耳朵呼了口气。于炀正拿着狙瞄着骑士团最后一个独狼，被这口ai昧又灼热的呼吸激的一个手抖，子弹打偏了几公分，没有直接爆头，而是打中了身体，没有直死（直接死亡的意思）。旁边的卜那那立马补掉了人头，他摘下耳机掉头就想问于炀怎么回事，没想到一扭头就看到了祁醉。

“祁醉你怎么回事，本来咱小队长可以爆头的，你倒好，回来了还给我们捣乱，害的我手忙脚乱地补掉对面的独狼。”卜那那一开口就是一连串的埋怨，最后还小声逼逼了一句：“老畜生，就知道骚扰于炀。”

祁醉耳力极好，他自然是听见了卜那那最后的那句话，立马回嘴：“那那，怎么，是想加训还是怎么的，想加训直说，不需要刺激我。还有，于炀是我男朋友，我想对他怎样就对他怎样，你哪儿来的权利对我的行为指手画脚的。没对象就自己找啊，单身狗。是你不懂，无语。”

这一连串的嘴炮回击地卜那那没法还嘴，只能闷闷地回一句：“算你狠。你是老板，你最大。”

于炀还是那副没缓过神来的神情，耳尖还泛着红，刚刚祁醉贴着他耳朵说话，让他的耳朵一下烧了起来，这会儿热度还没完全消退。他愣愣地抬起头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着祁醉看，好像怎么也看不够。

“怎么。小队长，看呆了？你老公好看吗。”祁醉看着于炀呆愣的亚子很可爱，忍不住调戏了一句。

没想到于炀直白地竟然回了一句“好看。”这让已经忍了许久的祁醉当场就想把于炀按在这儿给办了。

祁醉舔了舔后槽牙，带着点咬牙切齿地味道对于炀道：“宝贝，你这么想让我疼你吗？”

听到这句话的于炀的脸绯红一片，嗫嚅道：“我不是……”话还没说完，就被祁醉的一个公主抱打断了。

于炀吓了一跳，急忙双手环住祁醉的脖子，整个人紧紧贴着祁醉。这个反应让祁醉很是满意，他抱着于炀头也不回地就往他卧室去了。

身后的卜那那老凯他们几个面面相觑了几秒，见怪不怪地该干嘛干嘛了。

点进来看祁炀吃奶油水果。

祁醉把于炀抱到床上放好，转身从自己带回来的包里拿出一个盒子。打开一看，里面装满了各种水果，红艳艳的草莓和樱桃番茄，紫莹莹的葡萄，黄澄澄的芒果块，切成小块的奇异果，一瓣一瓣的橘子，摆放地非常美观，随后祁醉又翻出另一个盒子，里面装着裱花的奶油喷嘴。

于炀天真地以为祁醉是要和他一起吃水果，直到祁醉没动水果，反而开始扒自己衣服时，他才意识到不对。

“队长……”于炀局促地叫了声祁醉，手指抓了抓身下的床单，抿了抿嘴唇。原本就红润的嘴唇，这下泛着水光，更惹人怜爱。

祁醉眼神一暗，往嘴里塞了颗草莓，捏着于炀的下巴，迫使他抬起头，手在双颊处一捏，牙关轻而易举地被打开。祁醉缓缓低头，封住了于炀的唇，伸出舌尖把口中剩下的半颗草莓渡到于炀口中，并吸吮挤压着于炀的舌头，舔吻于炀的口腔，把那半颗草莓挤压成草莓酱。一部分未来得及咽下的草莓汁顺着嘴角流下，顺着脖颈流，直到没入衣领，消失不见。

于炀被亲的晕晕乎乎地，有些神志不清，但是下身倒是精神的很，已经有些微微抬头了。

祁醉没放过于炀身上一点一滴的变化，他能察觉到于炀已经动情了，勾了勾唇，从盒子里又拿起一颗樱桃番茄，挤了些许奶油蘸了蘸，叼在嘴里，又靠近于炀，并用嘴里的番茄碰了碰于炀的嘴唇。于炀迷迷糊糊就乖乖张开了嘴，让祁醉继续亲吻他。

祁醉手上也没闲着，他迅速地扒光了于炀的衣服和裤子，看着小于炀乖巧地吐出了透明的粘液，他对此感到很满意，这是于炀也想念他的证据。

他边吻边把于炀摁倒在床上，手有些急切地抚摸着这具想念多天的身体，满脑子都是想在光滑的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹。他也确实这么做了，嘴唇顺着下巴往下游走，在脖颈和锁骨留下了不少深深浅浅的吻痕，在乳头处揉捏吮吸，像是想吸出点什么。

于炀仰起头，舒服地直哼哼，嘴里还喊着队长，下身没有被触碰，却愈加兴奋，直愣愣地戳在祁醉的大腿根处。

祁醉没有去碰翘的老高的小于炀，而是用手指给于炀扩张，拿起奶油喷嘴，在于炀翕合的后穴里，挤出了些许。

于炀高热的内壁被微凉的奶油刺激的一缩，粉嫩的后穴配上奶白色的奶油，这个场面极度挑战祁醉的忍耐力。

祁醉眼神变得幽深而危险，他勾起唇，轻笑了声，没说话，手上却捏了颗葡萄，正往于炀后穴塞入。

于炀被后穴的异物感刺激地一下子清醒了不少，张口声音微颤：“队，队长……你放了什么……”

“买了水果当然是要吃的，给你吃葡萄，很甜的，怎么样，喜欢吗。”祁醉带着点诱惑的声音在于炀耳边响起。

被祁醉的声音迷的晕头转向的于炀迷迷糊糊地回答了声喜欢。

“既然喜欢，那就多吃点，嗯？宝贝，不能挤破，挤破一个就多塞一个。”

于炀还没反应过来祁醉说了什么，后穴内就被塞入了好几种不同的水果，再加上已经融化变得黏糊糊的奶油，整个后穴被塞的满满的，异物感和饱胀感让于炀有些不适，但是这是祁醉给他吃的，这点不适也被满足感取代。

祁醉看着已经变得红润的后穴一张一合，时而挤出一些融化的奶油。他舔了舔嘴唇，给于炀翻个身，让他趴在床上，抬高臀部。他伏低身体，嘴唇贴上于炀的后穴，伸出舌尖，舔了舔于炀穴口周围的奶油后，深入穴内，勾了勾舌头，舔出一颗樱桃，叼在嘴里，喂给了于炀。

于炀被祁醉的舌尖舔的异常舒爽，身体不由自主地在床上蹭， 他快忍不住了。嘴巴里还带着奶油和樱桃的甜味，被祁醉吻的发不出一点声音。

祁醉看的浑身燥热，下面硬的不行，他拉开西裤的裤链，掏出早已硬的不行的性器，在穴口磨蹭了几下，就着奶油的润滑顶了进去，把草莓和芒果块挤压成了果酱，果汁由于祁醉的进入无处可去，只能往深处流去。

于炀饥渴的内壁一下子被喂的饱饱的，他难耐地用后穴咬了咬小祁醉，试图引起祁醉的注意。

祁醉自然明白于炀的意思，他也欺负够了于炀，便依了于炀的意思，拉高了于炀的腿，对着后穴猛进猛出，艹的于炀嘴都合不拢，口中还未咽下的樱桃汁，直接顺着嘴角流下，细嫩白皙带着酡红的脸蛋，配上暗红色的樱桃汁和眼角的泪花，别有一番风味。

于炀很快就射了出来，祁醉在他出来后在后穴里用力插了百下，在穴深处释放了。

“小哥哥，水果好吃吗？”祁醉平复了呼吸后，开始调笑于炀。

于炀微点了点头：“老公喂的都好吃。”

嘶……这小家伙，还真知道他喜欢听什么。祁醉想着，嘴里道：“那，我们继续？”

后来，于炀一周都没能出房间活动，至于为什么，也只有祁醉知道了。

END


End file.
